


Cody's Time of the Month

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, cw: talk of menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Poor Commander Cody gets picked on for being grumpy.





	Cody's Time of the Month

Kix, Jesse, Hardcase, Fives, and Rex sat at their makeshift table with Commander Cody and Najana, the refugee the Jedi had picked up.

Fives chuckled as he pushed in his bet. "I think I might've gotten the winning hand tonight, fellas."

Hardcase snorted. "An Idiot's Array, or what?"

"Don't need to look far for the idiot," Cody muttered.

Rex raised an eyebrow as he matched Fives' bet.

"Not gonna add to that, Captain?" Jesse asked.

Rex shook his head. "After last week, I think it's best to play it safe."

Kix put his head in his hands. "Don't remind me! Match and raise you nine credits."

Najana looked up from her book, confused. "What happened last week?"

"Strip Sabacc," Hardcase said, grinning. "I won."

"I said don't remind me!"

"Well, the lady asked!"

"And you're such a gentleman," Cody practically snarled.

All the clones turned in astonishment.

Rex cleared his throat. "Rough day, Commander?"

"Don't mind him." Najana inched into a more comfortable position, leaning against Fives. "It's just his time of the month."

Kix bit his tongue. Hard.

All the other clones seemed confused.

"Time of the - ?"

"I don't get it."

"Shark week? The week of blood?" Najana asked, straight-faced.

Kix had to rest his head in his arms to hide his smile.

The others shook their heads.

"It's quite a common ailment. Luckily, I never travel anywhere without the cure."

At that, Kix forced his shaking shoulders still and looked up, curious.  _That could come in handy next time Commander Tano comes to see me_ , he thought.

Najana reached into the bag that never left her side and pulled out a brown paper packet, tossing it to Cody. "Here, munch on these."

Cody warily reached for the packet. "What are they?"

"Grumpy pills encased in colored sucrose."

At that, Kix started coughing, trying to hide his laughter.

"On my homeworld, we use these to keep those afflicted by shark week from turning homicidal."

"'Homicidal'?" Cody echoed.

Najana nodded. "It's a very real possibility," she said, gravely.

"Kix!" Rex jumped to his feet as the medic fell off his chair, wheezing and clutching his sides. The others stood sharply, concerned.

"Oh, my God." Najana covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide with terror. "He's rofling."

"How bad is it?" Fives asked.

"He could suffocate!"

"Well, is there any way to stop it?!"

Najana nodded, leaning over the medic, who by now had tears streaming down his face. "Let me remember the pressure points. I need absolute silence."

Soon enough, Kix' wheezing trailed off into short gasps. With a mumbled "I'm fine", he dragged himself into his seat, and he and his brothers resumed their game.

Cody ripped open the packet and methodically sorted and ate the contents before asking: "So, what exactly is shark week? Some sort of mental illness?"

This time, Kix couldn't stop his laughter.


End file.
